Owing to the complicated design of a recording screen of a conventional CD/DVD recorder, a user has to use the same screen for inputting various parameters, such as video/audio signal sources, recording quality, television broadcast channel, recording start and stop time, and date of timer recording. The same screen is used for inputting so many recording parameters that, not only does the user have little idea how to input the parameters, but the user may omit some parameters.
In light of the shortcomings of the recording man-machine interface of a conventional CD/DVD recorder, the inventor of the present invention studied hard and devised an improved CD/DVD recorder having a gradual recording guidance function whereby man-machine display screens displayed in single-screen mode give step-by-step guidance to a user on how to input recording parameters.